


'Til The Stars Go Blue

by rainbowcows13



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowcows13/pseuds/rainbowcows13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was going to do it and he was positive that everything was going to work out. He had been thinking about doing this for about a year now. He decided that he was going to propose to Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Just wanted to say a few things before you begin! One, thanks for taking the time to read this! Two, since this is my first fanfic, I'm sorry if it's poorly written or the characters are a little weird, I'm working on it. This was originally on fanfiction.net, but I didn't really like the layout. Anyway, let me leave you to your reading! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Feedback is always greatly appreciated!!!!

Steve was going to do it and he was positive that everything was going to work out. He had been thinking about doing this for about a year now. He decided that he was going to propose to Tony Stark.  
xXx   
Tony was stuck in a meeting and was hating every minute of it. All he kept thinking about was Steve. It was their three year anniversary and he knew that Steve would plan out something amazing. He always did.  
He got so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn’t notice Pepper trying to talk to him until he refocused and saw her staring him right in the face and calling his name. 

“Tony! Hello, Tony?”

“Pepper, is there a reason why you are yelling? I think you’re scaring the board members”, Tony said.

Pepper sighed and then said, “Tony we need your approval on trying to improve our clean energy source.”

“Ok. I aprove”, Tony said, “Now if you all don’t mind, I’ve got somewhere to be and it’s definitely not here”. Tony then got up from his chair and walked out of the conference room before anyone even moved.

“Um, Mr. Stark is trying to say that we will resume this meeting another time”, Pepper said while every single board member looked at her with either disappointment or confusion, “Thank you for your time”, and with that, she went out the door to find Tony.

Tony kind of heard what she said as he was walking away. He had to give her credit, she was great on her toes.

“Tony, what the hell was that all about!”, Pepper yelled from behind him.

He turned around to face her and said with his classic smirk, “Because I am Tony Stark and I have a date.” With that, he turned around and called J.A.R.V.I.S. to get his car, leaving Pepper fuming in the hallway.  
xXx   
Since Steve knew that Tony Stark was stuck in a meeting, he decided that now would be the perfect time to go buy a ring. He had to have been shopping for at least two hours; time didn’t matter because Tony said he would be home late anyway, before he found the right ring. It was perfect and he knew that it would fit Tony perfectly.  
When all of that was over, he decided to walk back to Stark Tower, clutching the small, velvety box the entire way there.

As soon as he got to the right floor of the tower, he immediately went to the fridge to cook dinner.

“Well hello to you too, Steve”, he heard a familiar voice say behind him.

“Jesus Christ, Tony!”, Steve gasped and turned around to see Tony with his feet on the table, looking at him from over a newspaper.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to say God’s name in vain?”, Tony asked as he got up from the table and started coming towards Steve.

“Well, Jesus isn’t really-“, Steve was then interrupted by Tony’s mouth as it pressed against his in a passionate kiss. Tony chuckled as Steve first let out a startled sound that soon changed into an approving moan. Tony then pulled away and said, “Happy Anniversary, Dimples.” Before Steve could say anything, Tony pulled him in for another kiss.

“So, what’s for dinner?”, Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist.

“I was thinking steak, is that ok?”, Steve asked.

“Yes! I knew you would make something delicious”, Tony said with a smile, “But do you mind if I go down into the lab until dinner is ready? Those repulsors don’t fix themselves! Although”, Tony said now in deep thought,” I bet I could change that.”

“No, I don’t mind. Dinner is going to take a while anyway”, Steve said as he started pulling the steaks out of the freezer.  
xXx   
Tony punched in the key for the lab and went across the room to sit down at his workbench.  
“J.A.R.V.I.S. open up the newest project.”

“Yes, sir. Would you like to make some revisions?”, J.A.R.V.I.S. questioned.

“Hmmmmm”, Tony was trying to finish his anniversary gift to Steve. It was going to be a radio that looked like a record player. Tony knew Steve would appreciate the look of the gift, but it was the inside that mattered most. Tony had put in an internal memory that would hold all of the seventy years of music that Steve had missed out on.  
“No, don’t make any changes. I think it’s going to be perfect”, Tony told J.A.R.V.I.S.  
xXx   
Steve had just finished dinner and set the table. He then took the velvet box with the ring in it and kind of juggled it lightly in his hand. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S. do you think that this is going to work?”, Steve asked nervously. He knew that J.A.R.V.I.S. was only an A.I. but to Steve, he was more of an adviser.

“Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark enjoys your company. I have taken record that he hasn’t been doing as many irrational things as he was before he met you. Capt. Rogers, if I may say so myself, you are a good influence on him.”

“Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S. That makes me feel a whole lot better”, Steve said with relief, “Could you call Tony up for dinner, please?”

“Yes, Capt. Rogers.”

Steve put the box in his pocket and continued to set the table.  
xXx   
Tony had just finished putting all of the music on the record player and was making sure they all played properly, when J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted,

“Sir?”, J.A.R.V.I.S called out.

“You better have a good reason for interrupting my work, J.A.R.V.I.S.”, Tony said annoyed.

“Sir, Capt. Rogers has informed me to tell you that your dinner is served.”

“Ok, I’ll be up in just one sec.”

“Sir, Capt. Rogers is waiting very patiently.”

“Ok, ok. When I come back this better be all done. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.”  
xXx   
Steve just finished lighting some candles on the table when he heard Tony come up behind him. 

“Ooooo, candlelight huh? You must really love me”, Tony said.  
“Yes, I really do”, Steve said and then kissed Tony passionately. Tony grinned when the kiss ended and then went to go sit down.

“Mmm, Steak”, Tony said as he licked his lips and started cutting into his steak.

They had a lovely dinner and were cuddling on the couch, the TV was on but they weren’t really paying attention. Steve decided that now was his best chance. 

“Tony, do you love me?”

“What?”, Tony said, caught off guard, “Of course I love you, why are you even asking such a thing?”

“Would you love me forever?”

“Steve”, Tony said looking directly into Steve’s beautiful blue eyes, “I will love you until the stars go blue. Now please tell me, what is this about?”

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear”, Steve said and then got off the couch, on to one knee, and pulled the velvet jewelry box out of his pocket.

Tony felt confused at first because he couldn’t figure out why Steve was getting on the floor. But when he brought out that little velvet jewelry box, that feeling turned into nervousness and excitement. He was excited that Steve would want the rest of his life with him, but was nervous that he would end up fucking it up like he did with Pepper. They still talked, but definitely weren’t as close as they were before.

Steve then opened the box, to reveal a gold band with rubies in a row at the center of the ring. “Tony, I have waited my whole life, before and after the ice, to find a partner like you. You’re my best friend, my colleague during battle, and all I have left to hold on to in this world. I love you so much, and I would love to be by your side until the stars go blue. So, Anthony Edward Stark, will you do the honor of marrying me?”

Tony was stunned, he couldn’t form any words or even move for the matter. Those four little words, “Will you marry me”, just kept bouncing around in his head. He never knew that they could have so much meaning. Hell, he never thought anyone would want to marry him, not because he wasn’t good-looking, it’s just they never thought that he would be able to settle down.

“Tony?”, Steve’s smile dropped into a worried expression.

Tony had gotten so lost in his thoughts, that he realized that Steve was still waiting for an answer. “Ye-“, Tony’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat, “Yes. Yes Steve Rogers, I will marry you!”

As Steve was putting the ring on Tony’s finger, Tony saw the inscription on the band which read, “Our Love Is Timeless”, in a fancy script. As soon as the ring was secure on Tony’s finger, Steve bombarded Tony with a hug and a hard, but passionate kiss on the lips.

“Ugh”, Tony grunted as Steve’s full weight crushed against him, “Whoa there, Cap!”

“What?”, Steve pulled back, confused.

“We’re gonna have to tell the team.”

“Oh”, Steve sighed more than said and looked towards the ground.

Tony lifted Steve’s chin and looked him right in the eye, “But that can wait”, and kissed Steve hard, “God, I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke up the next morning with the sun shining ridiculously bright through the window. He stretched and rolled over to see Steve still sleeping. He looked so peaceful and so at ease that he could’ve been mistaken as an angel from the heavens. Tony then looked over at the clock to read that it was only 7:30 a.m. Tony usually never woke up before Steve, but when he did, he loved to watch him dream and tried very hard not to wake him.

He then turned to face the ceiling, when the engagement ring caught the light. Tony then started turning it on his finger. It was good to know that last night wasn’t just an extremely good dream. He had to admit that Steve had good taste and it made Tony all happy that he was going to prove all of the people who thought he would never be able to settle down, wrong. That was pretty much the whole world, except for Steve.

He then turned his head on the pillow, to then see two eyes staring back at him that were as blue as the Pacific Ocean. 

“Morning”, Steve said softly and then smiled, “You look amazing with the sun hitting you like that.”

“Want to draw me like one of your French girls?”, Tony replied.

Steve having realized the Tony was quoting the movie, “Titanic”, just chuckled and said, “I would, but I don’t really feel like getting up yet.

So for the next few minutes all was silent, as they both enjoyed each other’s company. Then Tony’s stomach ruined the moment by making a loud groan in hunger.

“Dammit, shut up!”, Tony yelled towards his stomach as Steve began to laugh.

“Hungry?”, Steve asked while smiling and beginning to sit up on the bed.

“No”, Tony said and kept a hand on Steve’s arm to keep him from leaving.

“Your stomach says otherwise, Tony. What would you like?”

“Hmmmmm”, Tony thought, knewing that he had been defeated, “How about some pancakes?”

“Sounds good”, Steve said as he finished getting dressed and then left the room to start cooking. 

“And don’t forget the coffee!”, Tony yelled.

Steve poked his head in from the doorway, “Do I ever?”

Tony thought about it for a second but realized that Steve was right. 

xXx

After Tony had gotten dressed, he came into the kitchen where Steve was flipping pancakes like a pro. 

“So guess what we’ve got to do today, Cap?”

“What”, Steve asked as he slid the pancakes onto a dish.

“Well, you get to tell the team that we’re engaged now, as I go do some work in the lab.”

“Haha, no Tony. We’re going to be doing that together no matter what else is planned.”

Tony groaned, “Ugh fine.”

“Don’t pretend like you won’t enjoy it”, Steve said, back turned toward the stove so Tony couldn’t see his face.

“You’re right. I’ll be enjoying every single second”, Tony said laughing. 

xXx

By now the pancakes were ready and Tony was sipping, well more like gulping down a wonderful, piping hot, cup of coffee. 

In Tony’s mind, today was going to be a great day, but in Steve’s mind, there was a slight nervousness.

“What if they don’t agree to this?”, Steve asked.

“What? Who are you talking- oh. Steve don’t worry about it. Natasha will probably be pretty happy, she may look like she isn’t, but she will be. Bruce will probably just say congratulations and then go back to doing some equation on Quantum Physics. Thor will be Thor and Clint will probably give me shit about it. And if anyone has any problems, then they can go to hell, because one way or another, I’m going to marry you, Steve”, and with that, placed his hand on top of Steve’s in reassurance.

Steve then kissed Tony on the cheek, “And that is why I love you.”

xXx

After breakfast, Tony and Steve went into the main area of the tower where most of the Avengers hung out and talked when they didn’t have anything to do. This was one of those days. 

When they came in, the whole team was in there. Natasha was cleaning all of her weapons, Clint was trying to beat Thor in a “Who-can-eat-the-most-poptarts” contest, everyone knew that Thor was going to win, but Clint has a problem with backing out of a challenge, and Bruce was busy doing some equation that looked pretty complicated to Steve, but was probably very easy for Tony.

“Ok, listen up everyone!”, Steve shouted over the sound of Clint and Thor arguing about how many Pop-Tarts they had already eaten. 

“Hey! Shut the fuck up!”, Tony yelled in their direction.

“Tony, language”, Steve said.

“You shut up tin man!”, Clint yelled back.

“You’re asking for it Hawkass”, Tony shouted.

Steve put his hands on Tony’s shoulders and whispered in his ear, “Calm down, love. You and me both know he isn’t worth it.”

Tony leaned back into Steve’s hands and chuckled. “I know”, he whispered back, “I just love to piss him off.”

“What are you to lover-boy’s whispering about now?”, Clint asked, obviously annoyed.

“Oh nothing”, Tony said with a smirk, “Only just how much of a jackass you are.”

Clint was starting to get really mad until the sound of Natasha laughing made everyone turn around.

“I’ll agree to that”, Natasha said, finally catching her breath. 

“Anyway”, Steve said, trying to accomplish what he came there to do, “I- We have an announcement to make.”

Everyone except Bruce looked up from what they were doing.

“Well, uh…”, Steve kind of stuttered when he realized that all but one pair of eye’s in the room were on him, you would think he would know how to talk to an audience after all of those “Star-Spangled Man with a Plan” shows, “Um, me and-“

“Oh Jesus Christ, Steve”, Tony interrupted, “What Steve is trying to say is that, drum roll please!”, Tony said, trying to emphasize things a little bit, “Me and Steve are getting married!”

The mood in the room suddenly felt a lot lighter. Natasha tried not to be ecstatic, even though she knew she was going to be Maid of Honor, Thor startled everyone by producing a booming laugh of happiness, Bruce, as Tony predicted, did turn away from his equation to say a quick congratulations, and Clint started shooting out a bunch of smart-ass remarks, this was his way of saying congratulations and accepting that they were getting married without actually saying so.

Steve kind of froze for a moment, taking everything in, and couldn’t help but to smile greatly as he was congratulated and as he was watching Tony show everyone the ring. Steve then wrapped an arm on the small of Tony’s back, kissed him on the cheek, and couldn’t help but to think, “This is who I belong with. This is the time I was meant to be in after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

When all of the congratulations and excitement died down a bit, the team decided to go out for a celebratory dinner. 

As they were eating, Clint asked smugly, “So which one of you is going to be the bride?”

“Uh, well”, Steve tried to think of something fast but ended up stuttering instead, “We haven’t really gotten to that part yet.”

“Shit, we haven’t even told Fury yet”, Tony stated rather loudly.

“Tony, language”, Steve said sternly, he’d been trying to get rid of Tony’s pottymouth since before they were even dating. Tony just shook it off.

“Wait, you haven’t told him yet?”, Natasha asked and turned toward Steve and Tony.

“No, not yet”, Steve said, “We haven’t gotten to that part either.”

“Give us a break”, Tony exclaimed, obviously annoyed, “We just got engaged last night!”

“Tony, they know. They’re just excited”, Steve said placing his hand on Tony’s and looking into his dark brown eyes.

Tony looked at Steve as his hand was held by Steve’s and instantly started to calm down.

For the rest of dinner, everyone talked about the wedding and kept out all of the questions that Steve and Tony did not know the answer to yet.

xXx

It was about 11:30 p.m. by the time they finished dinner. By then, everyone was tired and started heading back to the tower.

Tony and Steve lived on the top floor, so they watched everyone get off at their floors before they finally got to their floor. The doors the the elevator opened up with a loud “bing”, and the two men slowly shuffled out.

“Ugh, I’m tired”, Steve said, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Mmmph”, Tony said in what Steve thought was agreement.

They both shuffled over to the couch, too tired to go to the bedroom and both sat down. Tony was already half asleep, so Steve just sat back and rested his head on the back of the couch. 

xXx

A few hours later, about 6 a.m., Steve woke up lying on the couch with Tony sleeping soundly on his chest. Since the sun was already starting to rise, Steve decided not to go back to sleep. He hated sleeping late, he always felt as if he would miss something. He didn’t want to get up though because then he would have to move Tony and end up waking him up. So, instead, he just laid there and slowly moved his fingers through Tony’s hair. 

Tony murmured something in his sleep and then nuzzled himself further into Steve’s chest. Steve could’ve swore that it was his name Tony said, but he wasn’t sure. He continued to run his fingers through Tony’s hair and watched the sun rise over the city skyline.

Tony was awake but he didn’t feel like moving, he could tell by Steve’s breathing that he was already awake, and moving his fingers through Tony’s hair. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

“Morning”, Steve said softly with a smile.

“Hey, baby blue eyes”, Tony said groggily.

Steve’s face turned a light shade of pink and Tony smiled.

“Would you like some coffee?”, Steve asked, ” I would’ve made it before but I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Steve I don’t think you need to even ask that question anymore”, Tony said, “Of course I would like some coffee.”

“Well, you’re going to have to get up then, Tony.”

“No thanks”, Tony said and held Steve tight, making sure he wouldn’t get up.

“How about we go to that one donut place you love so much?”, Steve asked, trying to convince Tony to get up.

“Hmmm, I have had a craving for donuts lately”, Tony said, “As long as they have the coffee that I like.”

Tony then got up to go change and Steve followed right behind him. Tony changed into one of his t-shirts that covered in grease and a fairly good pair of jeans.

Steve couldn’t help but notice that Tony was wearing the Captain America shirt that he had gotten him last Christmas, he was glad to see that it fit well. Steve then decided that he was going to wear the Iron Man shirt that Tony had gotten him that same Christmas. They would never forget the look on the other’s face as they opened up their gift. It ended up being one of the best Christmases that they had ever had together.

When Tony finished getting dressed, he turned around, smiled, and said, “Nice shirt, Cap. It fits you nice.”

“I thought you would like it”, Steve said, “And may I say the same to you.”

After putting their shoes on, they both decided to walk to the Donut Shop. When they went in to the store, the smell of freshly made coffee and donuts filled their noses.

Tony got the coffee he liked along with two chocolate-iced donuts, while Steve got a hot chocolate and two glazed donuts.

The store was a little crowded so Steve and Tony decided to go for a walk through Central Park. 

xXx

The leaves on the trees were turning a beautiful golden orange color and the air was cool and crisp, since it was fall. Steve wished that he had brought his sketchbook, there were so many ideas of what to draw running through his head.

“It’s so nice out today”, Steve said, hand in hand with Tony.  
“Mhm”, Tony mumbled as he sipped his coffee.

They walked around for a little bit in silence, both enjoying each other’s company and the view around them.

“Tony”, Steve asked, breaking the silence.

“Yes?”, Tony answered, looking up at Steve.

“What if we got married here, in Central Park?”, Steve questioned.

“I wouldn’t mind, as long as I am marrying you”, Tony said, smiling, “Hell, I would jump off a bridge if you told me to Steve.”

“Please don’t”, Steve said, “I would jump in after you.”

“Well, then it’s settled. We’re getting married in Central Park”, Tony said, then kissed Steve, none of them caring that people were staring.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony and Steve walked around Central Park for about another hour, hand-in-hand, laughing together, and enjoying themselves. Eventually, they started to get cold and Tony started complaining about his feet hurting, so they went back to the tower.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. turn up the heat a bit”, Tony said as he and Steve had hung their coats near the door.

Steve had put in the coat rack the first winter that they were together because he felt that it made the tower more “homey” and also because Tony kept forgetting where he would put his coats.

“Ah, finally”, a voice in the kitchen said, the sound of high heels coming towards the front door coming closer and closer, “Tony, where have you been? I’ve been calling you all morning.”

“Good morning, Miss Potts”, Steve said politely.

“Ain’t he just a doll”, Tony said clinging to Steve’s side, jokingly, and Steve turned bright red.

“Tony, stop embarrassing him and listen to me”, Pepper said and then turned towards Steve, “Steve, if you don’t mind?”

“What? Oh, ok”, Steve said getting the hint, “Tony, I’ll be in the living room”, Steve said.

“No, you’re fine”, Tony said and then looked at Pepper, “How about we go to the workshop and talk there? I’ve got to look at something anyway.”

“Alright”, Pepper said nodding.

“Steve, you can pop in a movie, if you want. I’ll be up in a minute”, Tony said with a smile and went downstairs to the workshop, Pepper following close behind.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., can you put on a movie from my time, please? I’m feeling a little “timesick”, Steve asked politely. 

Tony was the one who came up with the phrase “timesick” one day when Steve was talking about how much he missed the past. The word had stuck ever since.

“Yes, Captain Rogers. How about “The Wizard of Oz””, J.A.R.V.I.S. asked.

“Perfect”, Steve said and sat down as the movie began to play.

xXx

“What’s this about, Pepper?”, Tony asked as he punched in the code to the workshop and stepped inside.

“Well, the Prime Minister of England is having a conference about Green Technology and you’ve been invited to be one of the guest speakers. The whole thing will last for about a week”, Pepper said looking at the details on her prototype of the new StarkPad.

“Why not? I think Steve would love going to England, don’t you?”

“That’s the only problem. The Prime Minister would prefer for you not to bring anyone, just so you don’t get distracted”, Pepper said, and then realized that he would be hurt, “If it makes you feel any better, even I, was not invited.”

“Well, then I’m not going”, Tony said, “I’m sorry but Steve and I have a wedding to plan and-"

“Wait, you’re getting married?”, Pepper asked and looked directly into his eyes to make sure he wasn’t joking.

“What? Oh. Yes, Steve and I are getting married. I didn't tell you?”, Tony asked.

“No…”, Pepper said, elongating the “o”, “Tony, what’s on your mind? You usually never forget to tell the whole world about something when it involves you, especially something this big.”

“Nothing”, Tony said trying to make his voice sound convincing, “It just kind of slipped my mind.”

“Tony, knock it off with the bullshit”, Pepper demanded. Pepper usually never cursed unless she started to really get perturbed.

“Ugh, fine”, Tony said defeated and sat down in the chair at his workbench, “It’s the wedding. I’m scared the he’ll change his mind and leave, like you did.”

Pepper looked down for a second and then at Tony, “I’m really sorry about that Tony. If I knew that it would-“

“Pepper, don’t. Please”, Tony looked up at her with pleading eyes, “We’ve already been through this and I’d prefer to let sleeping dogs lie.”

Pepper stopped and then began to speak after a pregnant pause, “Well, I’m going to tell you something, Tony, and you’re going to listen”, she said looking right into his eyes, “He loves you more than anything in the world. You’re all he has now and if he ever left it would make him a coward, which we all know that he’s not. So, you’re going to get your act together and you’re not going to fuck this up, got it?”

“Yes”, Tony said, knowing that all of what she had said was true.

“Now back to the topic of the Prime Minister”, Pepper said, changing the subject. 

Tony groaned, he hated it how Pepper could suddenly go from friend to businesswoman in two seconds. 

“I’m sorry, Tony, but you have to do it”, Pepper stated, “I’m sure Steve will be fine.”

“Ugh, fine I’ll go”, Tony said in defeat, “But it’s your fault if he gets pissed.”

xXx

Steve, at first, heard the sound of Pepper’s heels and the shuffling of Tony’s feet coming up the stairs, before they came into view. He then moved over so Tony could sit with him.

“See you guys later”, Pepper said, heading for the elevator. 

Tony sat down next to Steve, “Bye, Pep.”

Steve gave a friendly wave as she got into the elevator. 

When the doors closed, Steve and Tony moved closer together to cuddle.

“Steve, are you really watching this movie again?”

“Yes. Why? Do you want to watch something else?”

Tony noticed that the movie was getting close to the end anyway, “No, it’s fine.”

xXx

Thirty minutes later, the movie had ended. Steve noticed that something was wrong with Tony. 

“Are you ok”, he asked worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine”, Tony said, looking away from Steve.

“You’re obviously not”, Steve said worried, trying to catch Tony’s gaze, “Tony, look at me.”

Tony slowly looked up and saw Steve’s eyes searching his face for the cause of his sadness.

Tony took in a few deep breaths before he spoke, “I have to go to England tomorrow.”

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it.

“What?”

“Um”, Steve couldn’t figure out the right words to say for a second, “Why do you look so worried?”

Tony shrugged, “I don’t want to go. I feel that you’d think I was trying to skip out on helping.”

“With the wedding?”, Steve asked confused.

“Yes. Is that bad?”, Tony asked, looking up at Steve like a young child.

“No”, Steve said, bringing Tony closer, “It’s actually quite understandable. I would feel the same way.”

“You would?”

“Of course I would, because I’m going to be marrying a great man with a great mind and a great heart.”

“Thanks, Steve”, Tony said, relief settling over his face. He then kissed Steve passionately. “I love you”, Tony said when the kiss slowly ended. 

“Anytime, Tony”, Steve said smiling, “ I love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I've written so far, I've been trying to work on Part 6, but I've been extremely busy. I promise that I will get it up here soon though! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Just remember, feedback is always greatly appreciated!!!

Tony had to get to the airport by 6 a.m., so Steve set an alarm.

When the alarm rang, Tony groaned and threw the alarm clock across the room. This is why he usually had J.A.R.V.I.S. wake him up, he at least did it to where it wouldn’t ruin his dreams or piss him off, but Steve was more “old-fashioned” and preferred the alarm clock over J.A.R.V.I.S. The man usually woke up before it anyway.

Steve came into the room, picked up the alarm clock, and set it back on the nightstand beside the bed.

“Tony, time to get up. You’ve got to get to the airport”, Steve said softly.

“Damn you, Steve”, Tony grumbled into the pillow.

Even though most of what Tony had said came out a little jumbled, Steve could still make out the curse word. “Tony, language”, Steve said sternly, “If you’re not in the shower in the next five minutes, I’m dumping a bucket of cold water on your head.”

“You wouldn’t”, Tony said moving his head up from the pillow to see if Steve was joking or not.

“I would”, Steve said, pretty matter-of-factly.

“Fine”, Tony grumbled and slowly rolled out of bed.

“Thank you”, Steve said, kissing Tony on the cheek as he slowly shuffled to the bathroom.

“Why couldn’t I marry a procrastinator?”, Tony thought out loud.

“You would never get anything done”, Steve said, heading towards the kitchen to make breakfast, “And Pepper would have your head.”

“Sadly, you’re probably right”, Steve heard Tony say before the water in the shower came on.

xXx

Steve decided on making some waffles for breakfast.

Tony was usually fonder of pancakes but after the last mission, the team had finished all of the pancake mix in less than an hour and Steve hadn’t had time to go get some more, so waffles it was.

“Steve, are you really making waffles?”, Tony asked.

“Are you really not even dressed yet?”, Steve asked when he noticed that Tony was only in a towel.

“You didn’t answer my question”, Tony said disappointed.

“And I’m not going to until you at least put on some pants”, Steve said.

“Geez, mom”, Tony said, knowing that it would bother Steve.

Steve just ignored him.

“Fine, I’ll be right back. The coffee better be hot when I come back.”

Steve chuckled; he felt like asking him how long it took to put his pants on but decided it was better to not say anything.

Only Tony would care more about coffee than getting dressed. Actually, Tony cared more about than anything else in the world, minus Steve, of course.

“Ok, pants are on”, Tony said, fixing his belt really quick and then making a beeline for the coffee machine, “Ahhhhhh, still hot.”

Steve laughed, “You are such an addict.”

“Yeah, I am”, Tony said in agreement.

“Well at least you acknowledging that you are”, Steve said.

“You’re still not going to make me stop”, Tony stated.

“Wasn’t even going to try. By the way, breakfast is ready”, Steve announced, “We’ve got to hurry though or you’re going to miss your plane.”

“I still think it’s funny that I have a private jet that will leave without me if I’m not there on time”, Tony said, “Steve, I’m starting to think you want me to leave.”

“Trust me, Tony. That’s the last thing I want you to do right now”, Steve said.

“Good. Just had to make sure”, Tony said and then shoved a chunk of waffle in his mouth.

xXx

“Tony, don’t forget your shirt”, Steve said twenty minutes later.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah”, Tony waved him off, “I’ve just got to get the armor really quick.”

“Here, you go put this on and I’ll go get it”, Steve said, handing Tony his shirt, “You want the briefcase suit, right?”

“Yeah, it should be on the workbench already, if not, it should be on the wall with all of the other suits”, Tony said, voice muffled for a second as he put on his shirt.

“Oh, ok”, Steve said and then went down the stairs to the workshop.

He punched in his code and then looked around to see that the suit wasn’t in any of the places Tony had said it would be.

Steve sighed; the suit probably hadn’t been in the places Tony had thought they were for the past two months.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., do you know where the briefcase suit is?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers, it is underneath a stack of papers on the left corner of the workbench.”

“Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S.”, Steve said and then went over to the workbench.

Sure enough, lying underneath a stack of papers, all seeming to be paper work that Tony was supposed to fill out weeks ago, was the briefcase holding the Iron Man armor.

Steve just grabbed the suit, set all of the papers down and then went back upstairs. He would have to have Tony do the paperwork when he got back.

“Did you find it?”, Tony asked from the top of the stairs.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t where you said it would be”, Steve said, trying to look disappointed.

“Yeah, it was probably in that spot two months ago”, Tony said, waving it off with a wave of his hand, “So, how did you find it?”

“Just asked J.A.R.V.I.S.”, Steve said.

“Oh yeah!”, Tony exclaimed and then went into a state of thought, “Why didn’t I just say that before?”

Steve didn’t answer; instead he just kind of shrugged his shoulders.

“Incoming call from Miss Potts”, J.A.R.V.I.S. announced.

“Go ahead”, Tony said.

“Tony, is there a reason why you are not in your car on the way to the airport right now?”, Pepper questioned.

“Jeez, good morning to you too”, Tony said, instead of answering the question.

“Sorry, Miss P-, um Pepper”, Steve corrected, “We were just on our way down to the garage.”

“Alright. He better be here in the next thirty minutes, though. He cannot blow this.” With that, Pepper hung up.

Steve tried not to laugh as Tony mocked her but couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh after she had hung up the phone.

“You heard the lady, Steve”, Tony said, and then added, “I’m driving!”

Steve didn’t argue because he figured that it was only fair, especially since he probably wouldn’t drive at all in England.

“Should we take the convertible, Steve, or the motorcycle?”

“Tony, you don’t even know how to drive the motorcycle”, Steve said.

“Then, I guess we’re taking the convertible”, Tony exclaimed, “Let’s see if we can mess up youre angelically perfect hair, shall we?”

Tony always tried to mess up Steve’s hair and when he did, he didn’t shut up about it for the rest of the day.

Steve got into the passenger seat as Tony put the key into the ignition. The car thrummed to life.

Tony put the car into drive and then reached his hand out for Steve’s hand. When he did find it, he clasped it tightly with his. They both caught each other’s eye as Tony hit the gas and then took of out of the garage.

xXx

It took about thirty minutes to get to the airport, so Steve decided to turn down the radio and talk to Tony.

“Hey! I was listening to that”, Tony exclaimed.

“Sorry, I just figured we could talk before you have to go”, Steve said, “I could turn it back on if you’d like.”

“No, you’re fine. The song is probably over anyway”, Tony said, “What’s wrong?”

Steve sighed for a second before speaking, “I know it’s only going to be a week, but I feel like you’re going to be gone for longer than that.

“Now you know how I feel when S.H.I.E.L.D. sends you on missions without me”, Tony said, looking at Steve for a moment before focusing back on the road.

“Really?”, Steve asked, looking shocked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I knew that, oh God this is going to sound cheesy, anyway I knew that in my heart, you would always come back to me. Also, you love saving people. If I said something about it, I would be afraid that you would quit doing that just so you could stay with me. Steve, I don’t want to be the one to take away everything just because I feel a little lonely”, Tony said, truthfully.

“Tony, you’re not the one who would be taking things away, if you’re the one who gave me all that I have.”

“That’s good to hear, Cap.”

A small moment passed by where they both got a little lost in their own thoughts.

“Steve?”

Steve shook his head, “Sorry, just thinking for a moment.”

“About what?”, Tony questioned.

“The wedding”, Steve said, “We don’t have a whole lot left to plan. So, I was thinking, what about bumping the date to two weeks after you come back? Then while you’re in England, I can plan with Pepper during the day and then tell you all about it after so you can put in some input as well. What do you think?”

“Steve, I think that’s an excellent idea”, Tony said, “I especially love the part where I get to put in my two cents.”

“Yeah”, Steve smiled, “I thought you would.”

At that time, Tony turned into the airport to see Pepper, Happy, and his private jet all waiting for him.

When both men got out of the car, Pepper walked up to them.

“Surprisingly, you’re on time”, Pepper said and then turned toward Steve, “Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking him?”, Tony complained, “I was the one who drove us here.”

“I was the one who got you out of the tower”, Steve replied and turned to Pepper, “You’re welcome.”

“Anyway, Tony, we have to leave in the next ten minutes. I’ll give you guys five to say goodbye”, Pepper said and then walked away.

Steve groaned and muttered, “I hate saying goodbye.”

Tony shook his head in understanding, then let a smirk crawl across his face.

Steve looked up, noticed, and then asked, “What? Tony why are you making that face?”

“Who says you have to say goodbye?”, Tony said and then waggled his eyebrows.

“Wait, wh-“, Steve was then interrupted by Tony pulling him in close and then giving him a hard kiss.

Steve, at first, made sort of a surprised noise until he realized what was going on and then joined the kiss. He knew he would probably had a bad case of beard burn later, but, at the moment, that was the last thing on his mind.

Tony moved his tongue across Steve’s lips, desperately trying to part them. Slowly, slowly, Steve parted his lips and Tony continued the kiss.

Tony’s fingers went through Steve’s hair and he wasn’t going to lie, he enjoyed every minute of those gold locks going through his fingers. Too bad he wouldn’t be able to see Steve trying to fix it later.

A small clearing of the throat suddenly sounded.

“Tony, it’s time to go”, Pepper said.

Tony groaned in disappointment as Steve started to pull away, both men breathing in heavy to catch their breath.  
He then turned to Pepper, “Why must you ruin the best moments?”

“I’m just going to ignore that. Now, say goodbye. We have to go”, Pepper said impatiently.

“Ok, ok. I’ll be there in one minute”, Tony said.

Pepper gave a disapproving look, shook her head, and then turned to get on the plane.

Tony then turned back to Steve, “Promise you’ll call? And let me know everything? And still be there? An-“

“Tony!”, Steve interrupted, “I promise, I promise.”

Tony let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in as he felt Steve’s lips press against his forehead.

“Thank you, Steve”, Tony said and looked right into Steve’s eyes.

“I love you, Tony”, Steve said, “Please be safe.”

Tony nodded, “I will.”

Tony then looked over towards the plane to see Pepper tapping her watch and laughed, “I guess it’s time to go. Pepper looks like she’s gonna murder me if I’m not on the plane in the next second.”

Steve sighed, “Alright.”

Steve then placed a passionate kiss on Tony’s lips. Both men had to refrain from taking it any further.

Steve put his hands on either side of Tony’s face, “Please, Tony, don’t do anything stupid.”

“Right back at you, Cap”, Tony said, “And when have I done anything stupid?”

Steve just laughed.

“I have to go, Pepper is about to flip”, Tony said.

“Ok. I love you Tony”, Steve said as Tony began walking towards the plane.

“Love you, too!”, Tony shouted.

With that, Tony got on the plane, and Steve watched it go until he could no longer make it out in the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took 2 months to update. I got a little sick, had terrible writer's block, and have restarted this chapter about 5 times. I'll definitely try not to make the wait that long again. Hope you guys enjoy!

The day after Tony had left for London, the Avengers ended up having to battle against a giant horde of Doombots. 

“Why is it that we are fighting Doom? Where’s the super Fantastic 4?”, Hawkeye asked as he shot some of his exploding arrows. 

“The Fantastic 4 are in a different dimension, Hawkeye. So, until they come back, we’re going to be taking care of Doom”, Captain America said while trying to push a Doombot off of him.

“Need a little help, Captain?”, Black Widow asked and then hit the Doombot with a Widow’s bite before Captain America could answer her.

"Thanks.”

“I’ve got the last one”, Hawkeye stated as he shot an arrow through the eye of the last Doombot.

“Where’s the Hulk?”, Captain America asked into the comm unit.

“The Hulk was last seen going after Doom. He’s on his way back though”, Coulson announced.

"Nice job, everyone. How about we get some lunch?”

xXx

The battle ended up going just as they predicted, the Avengers had won and Doom had gone back to Latveria. It had taken a little bit due to the fact that they hadn’t had Iron Man flying through to help them, but nobody had been hurt and that was good enough for Steve.

They celebrated the win with a nice meal and then all headed back to the tower. Most of the team went into the living area or to the gym, but Steve decided just to go up to the penthouse. 

“Welcome back, Captain Rogers, and congratulations to you and your team on your win against Dr. Doom”, J.A.R.V.I.S. greeted Steve. 

“Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S.”

“You have received a call from Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts. Mr. Stark did not leave a message and Ms. Potts says she would like to speak with you about the wedding.”

“Thank you again. Can you send Ms. Potts a message saying that I will call her right away and could you also call Tony for me, please?”

“Yes, sir”, J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. The phone immediately began to dial.

"Hey, Cap!”, Tony answered.

“Hey, Tony”, Steve smiled when he heard how happy Tony was to speak to him, “How’s London?”

“Haven’t really had the time to explore yet. The Prime Minister has invited me to some fancy schmancy dinner with his wife and I’ve been working with a bunch of idiots who call themselves geniuses. Compared to me, they look like a bunch of fucking monkeys. Anyway, I heard about that win today against Doom. Nice job, Cap, especially for not having the Invincible Iron Man to help you out.”

“Actually, I think we did pretty good without having Iron Man on the team”, Steve joked, “I don’t know if he’s really needed.”

“Hell no! If anyone is getting removed from the team, it would be Bird Brain first. Got it?”  
Steve laughed, “Yeah, I got it.”

“Good, now that that’s settled. Have you done any wedding plans yet?”

“No, I’m going to call Pepper back after I get off of the phone with you.”

"Oh, ok.”

“Why?”

“I’ve got a few ideas.”

“Want me to add her to the line?”

“Yeah, might as well. I’m really bored anyway.”

“Okay, give me a second”, Steve said and then put the phone on the kitchen counter, “J.A.R.V.I.S., can you put Ms. Potts on the line please?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers.”

Steve then put the phone back to his ear.

“Hello?”, Pepper answered the phone.

“Hey, Pep. Mind if we discuss wedding details?”, Tony asked.

“No, I don’t mind. Is Steve on the line?”

“I’m here, Pepper.”

“Ok then, let’s get started. First’s things first, what are you both going to wear? Tony, I’m going to go through your tailor, ok?”, Pepper asked.

“Yeah, no problem. Put Steve in a classic black tux”, Tony stated.

“Tony, how about letting Steve choose?”, Pepper suggested.

“Actually, that was what I was going to pick. Would you mind if we did bow ties instead of regular ties?”

“See, don’t I know him so well?”, Tony said, “I could do bow ties, I wear to many regular ties as it is.”

“Ok, so bow ties and a classic black tuxedo for Steve. Tony, I still don’t know what you’re wearing”, said Pepper.

“I kind of feel like being a little different”, Tony said, “Don’t make that face Pepper. I may not be able to see it, but I know you’re making it.”

“What face, Tony?”, Pepper used her “I’m-not-doing-anything-voice”.

“Stop lying. Anyway, how about a white suit? I know it would make people think I’m the fucking bride, but I don’t want everyone to be wearing black tuxedos. Does that make sense?”

“Actually, Tony, it does make sense”, Steve said.

“Tony, you just want to be the different one. You’re always trying to stand out”, Pepper stated.

“And what better way than to do it at my wedding?”  
Steve cleared his throat, “Our wedding, Tony.”

"Oops, our wedding”, Tony corrected.

“So you’re going to wear a white tux, Tony?”, Pepper questioned.

“Yeah, let’s do it!”

“Ok, well I’ll put it in to the tailor. Tony, he already has your measurements but Steve I’m going to need yours.”

“Ok, I’ll call you and let you know. S.H.I.E.L.D. has them from making my suit.”

“What about the wedding party? Are you having one and if so what are they going to be wearing?”

“Steve and I would like for it to be a small wedding. So, no wedding party, right?”, Tony asked.

“Yeah, the only people who are going to be there are going to be the team and some people from S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Steve said.

“Ok, that shouldn’t be a problem. I think we’re pretty good. I can take care of decorations, invitations, and food for the reception. Speaking of which, where is the reception going to be held?”, asked Pepper.

“At the tower”, Tony said.

“You both agree to that”, Pepper questioned.

“Yes, I’d prefer for it to be at the tower”, Steve said.

“Ok, that definitely won’t be a problem. One last thing, where are you guys going for your honeymoon?”

“Um, we haven’t really thought of that yet”, Steve said quietly.

“Yeah, we’ll have to get back to you on that one, Pep. But other than that, we should be good”, said Tony.

“Ok, well I’ll talk to you guys if anything else comes up. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye Pepper”, both Steve and Tony said at the same time.  
Pepper hung up and then it was only Steve and Tony on the line. 

“So, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?”, asked Tony.

“To be honest, I’m not really sure. How about you?”

“I have an idea. Wanna hear it?”

“Of course.”

“How about Venice? You love art. I love good food. Venice seems to have both. What do you think?”

"I think it’s a great idea”, Steve said happily into the phone. He’d always wanted to go to Italy.

“I’ll let Pepper know later. But, I’m going to have to go. I’ve got to get ready for that dinner with the Prime Minister. I really wish you could be here, Steve. At least, I wouldn’t have to sit at the table, bored out of my mind.”

“I know, Tony. I wish I was there, too”, Steve said, truly wishing he could be with him.

“I’ve got it!”, Tony suddenly exclaimed and made Steve jump, “I can still see you! I have the suit with me! I can just fly home, spend time with you, and then be back in London whenever they need me to be there! I can’t believe I didn’t think of this sooner…”

“That’s a great idea, Tony”, Steve said, now even happier that he would be able to see Tony tonight, “Well I guess I’ll see you then. Love you!"

“Yeah, see you later, Cap. Love you, too.” Tony then heard Steve hang up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in so long. Writer's block is a bitch. I hope you all forgive me and enjoy the following chapter. 
> 
> P.S. I plan to be updating this at least once a month.

Tony then went to take a shower. He stood there and let the hot water hit his back as he thought about the wedding. He still couldn’t believe that he was actually going to be married, especially to his childhood hero. But, he had to admit that he didn’t love anyone more than he loved Steve, not even Pepper when they were together. He also had to admit that he was ready to be married. If you asked him a few months ago, he definitely would have said no, but Steve takes such good care of him and has changed his life so much that he would get married today if he had the chance.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Tony got out of the shower and put on a nice charcoal-gray suit with thin, light gray pinstripes. Steve had picked it out for him because he loved how professional he looked in it. He also admitted that he looked really fucking sexy in it, and who’s going to not buy something that their significant other tells them they look sexy in? Not Tony Stark, that’s for sure.

Happy arrived at six o’ clock, right as Tony walked out of the hotel. Tony climbed into the back after Happy opened the door for him.

"Good evening, Boss", Happy greeted Tony as he began to pull away from the hotel.

"Hey, Hap. You know where to go right? I forgot the name of the restaurant", Tony asked. He knew the restaurant was a fancy one, but the name was too fancy to even remember what it was called. 

"Yeah, it's only a few blocks from here", Happy said.

"Cool", Tony replied and then decided to look at some tech blueprints on his phone. 

* * *

Happy announced when they had arrived at the restaurant. Tony had to admit that it was definitely well designed and  _very_ fancy. The outside had huge columns that reached all the way to the top of the building, double doors that led to a grand foyer, and, of course, complimentary valet parking. Not that that mattered anyway to Tony. Why do you think he brought Happy?

The only thing that kind of ruined this whole moment, was the paparazzi that started to flip out when he'd arrived. Everyone wanted the latest scoop and they didn't care how they got it. Especially, when three of them practically shoved their cameras in his face before the police had corralled them. 

"Mr. Stark!"

Tony turned to see the Prime Minister and his wife walking up to him.

"Good evening, Mr. Prime Minister", Tony said, shaking the Prime Minister's hand and kissing the hand of his wife.

"How about we go inside, it seems to be a little busy out here", the Prime Minister said and then began to move inside.

"Of course", Tony replied.

* * *

The restaurant must have been one of the most prestigious in the entire country. It was well decorated, had the fanciest wine, and the fanciest foods. Tony thought it was okay but Steve and he had recently been going to small, local restaurants ever since they had started dating and Tony had to admit that he had liked those much better. 

There were a few other people at the table other than the Prime Minister, his wife, and him. He wasn't entirely good with names though. He only knew that they had copious amounts of money and power. Oh, and that they were interested in the green energy movement. At the moment, one of people at the table who looked to be French was talking to a representative from Italy about what certain grapes made wine taste better.

"Mr. Stark? Are you still with us?", Tony then heard the Prime Minister say. He must have started to zone out because everyone at the table had begun to look at him. 

Tony cleared his throat, "Ah, sorry about that and Mr. Stark was my father. Please, call me Tony", Tony then flashed one of his famous Tony Stark smiles. 

"I was going to ask you how well business has been going, but I'm sure we all know the answer to that", The Prime Minister and the rest of the table laughed. Tony laughed along with them just enough to make them think he was truly laughing. If Steve were here, he would have known it was fake.

"Well", Tony began when the table began to calm down, "It's actually doing really well. Stark Tower and Industries are now being run on self-sustaining power. Which, of course, is completely composed of green energy and I have to admit that it's held up quite nicely."

"Wow, that's quite excellent. Is there any way that this power could be used to populate a city yet?", one of the people at the table asked. 

"At the moment, I regret to inform you that no, the energy signature has not been made high enough to sustain a city. Give it about four or five years though, and it just might", Tony said with a smile. 

The Prime Minister must've gotten bored with the conversation, or had gotten the information about green energy that he needed, because he then changed the subject. "So, Tony, I hope you don't mind if I change the subject. Do you plan on settling down anytime soon? I know the press has been wondering and I must admit that I have been as well. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't mind", Tony replied, even though he kind of did, "Yes, I do plan to settle down with someone quite soon, actually." Tony didn't want to say too much, especially because he knew that Steve wanted both of them to be able to tell the press.

"I'd love to meet the lucky girl sometime", the Prime Minister replied. Tony could tell that he tried to conceal the shock on his face, but it didn't really work.

Tony chuckled, "Too bad, he's not a girl." Tony noticed the look of surprise go across everyone's face and actually felt quite pleased with himself.

"Oh my", the representative from Italy responded, "What would your father think?" Even though the rep from Italy was the first to voice it, Tony could tell that everyone else was thinking that same thing. 

He had to admit that at the beginning of this whole dinner thing, he had a funny feeling that it was going to go horribly. He hadn't figured that it would become this bad. How dare they ask him what his father thought! The man had been dead for over twenty years!

Tony took a deep breath and then got up from his chair. "Would you excuse me? I've got someplace I'd rather be right now and it's not sitting here while a bunch of political assholes ridicule me about my fucking love life. Who gives a shit about what my father would have thought? He's dead and didn't give a shit anyway. I would tell you all to go to Hell, but you're all probably going there anyway. So, have a nice fucking night and don't expect to be seeing me tomorrow morning." With that, Tony turned and strode out of the restaurant, as the people at the table looked around dumbfounded. 

* * *

After Tony got into the limo and Happy started driving back to the hotel, Tony figured that it would probably be a good idea to call Pepper.

"Hello?", Tony heard after the third ring.

"Hey, Pep. Cancel anything else that I have to here in London", Tony said, immediately getting to the point. 

"Wait, what? Why? Tony, are you okay?" Pepper immediately started asking questions. 

"They were all assholes. Anyway, cancel everything. I'm coming home tonight and having all of my stuff shipped home tomorrow."

"Tony, can we talk about this before you do anything crazy?", Pepper asked.

"Well, I think I already did something crazy, but I'll tell you the story anyway. The Prime Minister asked me if I was going to settle down anytime soon. I told him that yes, I planned to. He then said that he'd love to meet the girl, and I, of course, laughed because Steve is certainly no girl. Then one of the other representatives had the nerve to ask what my father would have thought." Tony decided to end there because he knew Pepper would understand as soon as he added in the part about his father. 

"Oh...", Pepper replied. 

"Yep". 

Pepper sighed, "Alright, give me until tomorrow morning and I'll clear everything and get Happy and your stuff on the next flight out. You brought the suit right?"

"Yes, I'm on my way to get it now. Thanks, Pep", Tony replied.

"No problem, Tony. Tell Steve I said hi."

"Will do. See you soon."

The call ended about the same time that Tony had arrived at the hotel. The paparazzi must have gotten the word already about his lovely dinner with the Prime Minister, because they were all over the grounds of the hotel. Tony really hated them. They were all just a bunch of monkeys looking to change the public's opinion of you with a spread filled to the brim with lies. 

"Mr. Stark! Do you have anything to say about your dinner with the Prime Minister?"

"Mr. Stark! Are you still going to do the Press conference tomorrow?"

"Mr. Stark! We got the word that you were getting ready to settle down. Any word on who you're getting married to and when the wedding will be?"

Tony sighed and then turned around to face the paparazzi. "Not to disappoint anyone, but I'm going to have to answer, 'No', to all of your questions. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go inside. Happy can you take care of them please?"

Once Tony saw that Happy was getting the paparazzi under control, he went in to check out of his room. 

"Good evening, Mr. Stark. Is there anything I could help you with?", the young lady at the check in desk asked. 

"Yes, I would like to check out", Tony said, reaching into his suit pocket to get his wallet. 

"So soon? Mr. Stark it says here that you were supposed to be here for the next two days."

"Yes, I know. But, something came up. What's it going to cost me?"

The lady gave him the amount; Tony paid, and then took the elevator to his room.

* * *

Tony figured he might as well pack up all of his stuff and make things a little easier for Pepper. Especially since all of the stuff he'd brought was everywhere except for in his suitcase. The good thing about that was that Tony packed his bags fairly light whenever he traveled, so it didn't take too long to clean up the room. 

When he finished zipping up the bag, he left it at the end of the bed and then grabbed the Iron Man briefcase. He then took the elevator to the roof, let the suit cover him from head to toe, and took off in the direction of New York. 

Tony had to admit that he loved the faces of the reporters and paparazzi as he took off. It was a look that would probably never get old.

The flight was only going to be an hour and the only thing running through his head was the word, home, accompanied by the image of Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to London. This is partly why I decided to not use the real prime minister and his wife. Also, I didn't want to offend anyone if I didn't make them the people that they are. I hope you guys understand.


End file.
